OS: Happy Birthday Logan
by Dogan Henderslut
Summary: Geschreiben am 14.9 und am 14.9 auf veröffentlich. Jetzt wird es hier veröffentlicht!


**Happy 24th Birthday, Logan**

**Kendalls Sicht:**

Heute hatte Logan Henderson, mein bester Freund, Geburtstag. Mein heimlicher Schwarm wurde heute 24 Jahre alt. Ihr denkt euch sicherlich grade: Heimlicher Schwarm? Meint Kendall das ernst? Ja, ich meine es total ernst! Ich war in Logan Henderson verliebt seit ich denken kann. Aber ich traute mich einfach nicht, es ihm zu sagen. Da ich Angst hatte, er würde mir dann die Freundschaft kündigen, wenn er wüsste, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin. Und das wollte ich nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Logan war mir total wichtig, als ihn für immer zu verlieren.  
Logan wohnte währenddessen solange bei mir, denn seine Villa wird grade renoviert. Er schlief aber im Gästezimmer und nicht bei mir im Bett. Was ich etwas Schade fand, denn ich wollte ihn unbedingt so nah wie möglich sein. Aber immerhin wohnt er ja solang bei mir.  
Logan war noch seelenruhig am Schlafen. Und da ich nicht wecken wollte, da er heute Geburtstag hatte, ging ich in die Küche und bereitete schon mal sein Lieblingsfrühstück vor. Hoffentlich würde es ihm schmecken, denn ich bin nicht grade ein begabter Koch. Sagen wir es mal so, dass ich es mal geschafft habe, einen Toast anzufackeln. Und ich hatte echt nicht geringste Idee, wie ich es gemacht habe. Aber das war mir eh jetzt total egal.  
Ich machte für Logan Pfannkuchen mit Ahorn-Sirup, Speck und Eier. Und ich war erleichtert, dass ich es diesmal geschafft habe, dass Essen nicht verbrannt zu haben. Und dann kam auch schon ein Halbschlafender Logan ins Zimmer.

Ich rieche Pfannkuchen, Speck und Eier, gähnte Logan.

Ich wünsche dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen, lachte ich.

Oh…Sorry. Ich wünsche dir einen schönen guten Morgen, Kendall. Ich hoffe, dass du gut geschlafen hast… Und jetzt sag mir, ob meine Nase richtig lag, sagte Logan mit einem Lächeln.

Ja, deine Nase lag richtig. Ich habe dir Pfannkuchen, Speck und Eier zum Frühstück gemacht. Schließlich ist ja heute ein ganz besonderer Tag, sagte ich.

Und welcher?, lächelte er breit.

Heute ist dein Geburtstag. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Logan. Die Welt hatte dich schon 24 wundervolle Jahre gekannt. Und es werden noch mehr wunderschöne Jahre werden., lächelte ich.

Awww….Das hast du aber süß gesagt. Danke Kendall, das bedeutet mir viel, sagte Logan mit einem Lächeln.

Ach, wozu sind beste Freunde denn da? Du würdest meinen Geburtstag schließlich auch nicht vergessen…oder?, fragte ich sarkastisch.

Natürlich nicht. Du hast am 2. November Geburtstag, sagte Logan.

Du weißt schon, dass ich das sarkastisch gemeint habe, oder?, lachte ich.

Jop, das wusste ich, antwortete er.

Logan setzte sich zu Tisch und ich servierte ihn dann das Frühstück. Er bedankte sich bei mir. Aber ich sagte ihm, dass er es nicht bräuchte, da es ja heute SEIN Tag war. Er lächelte mich an, was ich natürlich erwiderte. Dann setzte ich mich auch zu Tisch und aß mein Essen. Ich habe mir ein einfaches Müsli mit Milch gemacht, da ich heute auch keinen so großen Hunger hatte. Logan war noch am Essen, als ich mit meinem Frühstück schon fertig war. Deswegen räumte ich meine Sachen schon in den Geschirrspüler und setzte mich dann wieder zum Tisch. Dort beobachte ich, wie Logan sein Essen aß und ich konnte nicht anders, als auf seine perfekten Lippen zustarren.

Habe ich irgendetwas im Gesicht, oder wieso starrst du mich an?, fragte Logan und holte mich aus meinen Gedanken raus.

Nein, hast du nicht. Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich angestarrt habe, sagte ich mir brüchiger Stimme.

Kendall….Ich hab doch nur Spaß gemacht. Sei bitte nicht traurig., erzählte Logan besorgt.

Okay, antwortete ich knapp und er lächelte mich wieder an.

Als Logan auch fertig mit seinem Frühstück war, räumte ich sein Geschirr auch in den Geschirrspüler. Logan setzte sich währenddessen auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Dann ging ich zu ihm und sah ihn nur komisch an.

Ist was?, fragte er. 

Willst du so deinen Geburtstag verbringen?  
Fernsehn gucken und nur in Boxershorts rumlaufen?, fragte ich zurück.

Was ist daran so schlimm? Ist doch mein Geburtstag. Dann darf ich doch entscheiden, was ich machen will und was nicht!, schrie er mich auf einmal.

Wenn du meinst! Sieh doch mal, was ich für dich so geplant habe. Und jetzt schmeißt du es einfach hin!, schrie ich zurück, warf ein Zettel auf ihn und ging sauer in mein Zimmer.

Da wollte man jemand, den man liebte, eine Freude machen und wie dankt er es mir? Indem er mich einfach anschrie. Ich ging in mein Zimmer und knallte die Tür volle Kanne zu, bevor ich in mein Bett stieg, mich hinlegte und die Decke über mich zog. Wenn Logan einen faulen Tag haben will, dann soll er es eben bekommen. Aber ohne mich! Ich drehte mich so hin, dass ich die Wand ansehen konnte. Kurz seufzte ich auf und dachte drüber nach, ob ich vielleicht überreagiert habe, denn immerhin war es ja Logans Geburtstag. Und es geht auch drum, dass er glücklich ist. Und wenn ihm ein fauler Tag glücklich machte, dann sollte ich es auch akzeptieren, auch wenn ich soviel für ihn geplant habe. Ich seufzte noch mal kurz, stand dann auf und ging dann aus meinem Zimmer, um mich bei Logan zu entschuldigen. Doch als ich im Wohnzimmer war, war Logan nicht mehr dort. Also ging ich ins Gästezimmer. Aber dort war Logan auch nicht und seine ganzen Sachen waren auch einfach weg. Toll, jetzt hatte ich es geschafft, dass er so sauer auf mich war, dass er ausgezogen ist. Niedergeschlagen ging ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer und sah, dass ein Brief auf den Tisch lag. Und ich fragte mich wirklich, wie ich den übersehen konnte. Ich nahm den Brief und las es mir sorgfältig durch.

**Lieber Kendall,**

**es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich angeschrieen habe und das hast natürlich Recht. Es ist mein Geburtstag und den sollte ich auch gebührend feiern. Aber ich kann es einfach nicht, weil ich jedes Jahr nur mehr verletzt werde. Du fragst dich sicherlicht jetzt, was ich damit meine. Und ich werde es dir auch sagen oder eher schreiben. **  
**Der Grund ist, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe, seit ich 18 war. Und mein Herz brach immer, als ich immer ansehen musste, wie du andere Mädels küsst, sie berührst und die Vorstellung, dass du sie sogar flachgelegt hast. Ich dachte, ich würde über dich hinwegkommen, da du nicht dieselben Gefühle für mich haben wirst wie ich für dich. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, denn ich bin wieder in meine Villa gezogen. Aber falls du doch etwas für mich empfindest, welches mehr als Freundschaft ist, dann würde ich mich freuen, wenn du mich besuchen kommst.**

**In Liebe,**  
**Logan**

Ich legte den Brief wieder auf den Tisch und zog mir sofort die Schuhe an. Dann rannte ich, so schnell wie ich konnte, zu Logans Villa. Er war in mich verliebt, so wie ich in ihn! Das konnte nur Schicksal sein und diese Chance werde ich auch ergreifen. Wie mein Serien-Kendall wohl jetzt sagen würde: So eine Chance, gibt es nur einmal im Leben.

Nach fünf Minuten kam ich auch dann endlich bei Logans Villa an. Ich betätigte die Klingel und wartete, bis Logan die Tür aufmachen würde. Dann, als die Tür geöffnet wurde, schnappte ich mir Logans Gesicht und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, was er auch erwiderte. Vier Minuten dauerte der Kuss, bevor wir uns lösten, um Luft zu holen.

Wir müssen reden, lächelte Logan.

Ja, müssen wir, lächelte ich zurück.

Logan bat mich rein und ich nahm das Angebot sofort an.  
Doch wir haben doch nicht so viel geredet, wie gedacht. Sondern haben nur taten sprechen lassen, die ihr euch sicherlich denken könnt. Wenn nicht, dann ist hier ein Tipp für euch: Mein Hintern ist ETWAS wund! 

**The End**


End file.
